Trouble Maker
by xxSarcasticMe
Summary: Alex Russo is your typical trouble maker at Tribeca Prep, but when a sudden move to White Chapel happens, Alex turns the whole school upside down. Benny/Alex
1. New girl

Trouble Maker

**Okay, I'm used to writing like (name here): Blah, blah, blah *and stuff* because on YouTube, that's what everyone does. Anyways, I'm sorry for my horrible story. I'm kind of winging it. Here we go. **

"Alex hurry up, you're going to be late for school!" Harper shouted. That was my best friend, Harper Finkle. She's not living with me though, she's moving back with her parents so now I don't have to do anything weird.

Today, I'm starting a new life at White Chapel. I know there's a bunch of weirdos and nerds here because Justin LIKES it here. Justin is finally in college which is great because I don't have to hear his yapping about his new dolls. Max on the other hand... decided to go to Wiztech again with the Harry Potter wanna-be's.

"Would you stop shouting?" I moaned as I went down the stairs.

"I wouldn't be shouting if you weren't listening to 'UGGGHHHHH' all night long. Great way to treat a GUEST," Barked Harper.

"Jeez, Calm down crazy fruit lady," I said, using magic to get ready for school.

"I just want you to have a great magic-FREE day at school," Harper said calmly.

"Too late!" I sang and took Harper by the arm, and walked to school.

* * *

><p>"DUDE, I JUST GOT THE NEW WIZARD WORLD MAGAZINE AND LOOK AT THAT WIZARD OF THE YEAR BABE," Benny said excitedly, shoving the magazine into Ethan's face.<p>

"Woah, Calm down it's just a- She's hot!" Ethan hollered. "But I heard there's this new girl coming to our school and she's twice as hot as her," Ethan added, putting some books in his backpack.

"WHERE?" Benny shouted, looking around every direction.

"And why did you bring a cake to school?" Harper questioned.

"Is it wrong to bring my principal a cake?" I replied back with a smirk.

"In your world, YES," Answered Harper.

"Let's just say, I'm going to rule this school," I boasted.

"SEE YOU IN P.E ALEX." Harper Shouted and ran away.

"YOU DON'T EVEN GO TO THIS SCHOOL!" I shouted back.

"E, that's the new girl!" Benny blurted out and got excited.

"She looks like the girl in the magazine..." Ethan said, looking at Alex and back at the magazine.

"AND HAS CAKE." Benny added.

"Benny, she's coming this way. Act natural and HIDE THE MAGAZINE."


	2. Chemistry

**First, I didn't expect anyone to read the first chapter or even review it. And trust me, I am not a great writer. It's already hard trying not to use the word 'said' all the time. LOL. Anyways, Let's get on with the story!**

I'll thank her later for leaving me in the middle of the hall way with a cake in hand. I walked to my new locker 1926 and opened it to see two nerds next to me talking about... Robots. What nerds.

"What if they had jetpacks? That would be so cool." the brown haired boy said.

You have got to be kidding me. LAME. I put my cake on the top shelf of my locker and thrown my books which have no purpose to me at the bottom. Then I closed my locker and started to put the lock on."

"What brings you here, sweetheart?" the brown haired boy said with a wink.

"Oh, I don't know. I just like staring at my locker." I said sarcastically.

"Sorry about him," A black haired boy apologized.

"Yeah, you should be." I said.

"I'm Ethan and this is Benny." Ethan began.

"I'm Alex and I like to poke things with a stick, but I haven't made any money off of it yet so I'm in school." I explained.

"That's hot," Benny said with a dreamy sigh.

"I'm going now, later nerds," I waved and walked all the way across the other side of the building. 

Benny takes out the glossy brand new magazine again.

"I'm pretty sure Alex is that girl right there." Ethan said.

"If she is, then she just got hotter." Benny cooed. 

After my first class which I had no idea what they were talking about, I opened my locker once again and gave the principal the cake with the fish in the middle. Oh how I love cake.

2 classes later, I got detention and got a lecture from the principal the first couple of minutes of my next class. As I got to Chemistry class, I opened the door to everyone looking at me and the teacher well you know…teaching. She stopped for a moment and looked at me.

"Hello, who are you?" The teacher asked.

"Uh... I'm the new student." I answered back, giving her a slip of a paper signed by the principal.

"Oh, you're one of those kids." The teacher said with a sigh.

"Well, I do love cake," I said with a smirk.

"Your partner will be Benny." The teacher advised.

Is she actually serious? Do I really have to be Benny's lab partner? GREAT.

"'Okay," I answered and walked down the aisle to sit next to Benny.

"So we meet again, hot stuff." Benny said with excitement.

"Oh yay..." I mumbled.

I look to my right and see the table next to me with a blonde boy staring at me. The teacher leaves us to do our experiment for the rest of class. I'm so confused. When in life am I going to do this kind of stuff? Like seriously. At least I have a nerd as a partner. My thoughts get stopped by the blonde kid passing me a note.

"_Hey hot tie, you free tonight? –Rory"_

You have got to be kidding. I already have this dork, Benny to start with and now this one. Maybe I can fix this with some magic.

"You know, you're hotter than a Bunsen burner set to full power." Benny winked.

I swear, I rather learn.

**This is just the beginning. **


	3. Rivals

**I would like to thank everyone for being so sweet. Especially, The following: Ariana Pierce, Noneofyourbusiness, WCWMNI and her sister, and Layla. I personally think everyone is an awesome writer. :) So, I decided to post another chapter. Enjoy!**

20 minutes later, the bell rang for lunch. I was so excited because I wanted to get out of there BADLY. As I was walking out of the room, a cheerleader stopped me and told me I should be a cheerleader. PLEASE. I've been a cheerleader once and I wasn't even cheerful. I was called the 'booleader' Yes, I'm that negative. I walk again and a girl bumps into me and spills coffee all over my top.

"Oops, sorry." A blonde girl said, and smirks.

"Oh no, I'm sorry." I said.

"Wait, why are you sorry?" The blonde girl asked.

"Because you were born on the highway and that's were most accidents happen." I taunted and walked away to the bathroom.

"You just made Erica's list." Erica hissed.

I went to the bathroom and made sure all the stalls were empty. When no one was in the room, I used magic to poof on a soft sky blue top. After, I walked out of the bathroom and into the cafeteria to get my food.

"ALEX, OVER HERE!" Benny shouted and waved.

Shoot, he saw me. I would just pretend I didn't hear him but I already looked at him.

"Alex was totally checking me out during class today." Rory said.

"No she didn't, Chemistry brought Alex and I together. Benny mentioned and looked at his Wizard magazine. He was more like looking at the pictures of Alex than reading but that's Benny.

"Hey guys," Sarah greeted and sat down next to Ethan.

"Hey," Ethan greeted back.

"Do I really have to sit next to these nerds?" Erica groaned.

"Yes Erica, What are you guys talking about today?" Sarah asked.

"The new girl. She's such an angel." Rory sighed.

"Oh I hate the new girl. I swear she's not an angel, she's more like a devil." Erica said.

"Isn't that her on the magazine?" Sarah pointed at the magazine Benny was holding.

"That's what I said, they look so alike." Ethan said.

"MAYBE, because that's her on the cover and her name is Alex Russo," Sarah explained.

"She's a wizard, huh?" Benny questioned.

"That's hot." Rory and Benny said in a harmony.

I walked to the nerd table and saw the blonde girl. Ugh. It's HER.

"Hey guys, "I said and put my food on the table.

"Hi, I'm Sarah and this is Erica." Sarah introduced herself and the blonde with a smile.

Can I just say I like this one better than the other?

"We already met," growled Erica.


	4. That Vision

**I was supposed to update earlier but I was busy. Sorreh. :(**

This chick thinks she's queen of the bee hive, YOU AREN'T GIRL.

I observed her appearance. "You're clearly a waste of my time,"

I suddenly felt pressure on my left cheek. SHE SLAPPED ME. She did **NOT **just slap Alex Russo.

"IT'S ON." I hissed, ready to charge when Benny and Ethan held me back.

Ethan sees a dark street and a red glow behind Alex while chanting something softer than a whisper. His other vision was an Alex who was smiling with flowers in her hair.

"LET GO," I barked, struggling to get away from both of them.

"Aww, Alex needs babysitters. Boo hoo," Erica laughed, then was held by Rory and Sarah.

"THIS IS NOT COOL." Erica confessed.

"Benny, I'll give you a kiss if you let me go. But if you don't you're dead, " I smiled that _Pretty-please _smile.

"I'm totally not going to blow off this opportunity," Benny lets go of me and I yank my arm away from Ethan.

"Rory, Will you let go of ME?" ordered Erica.

"Sorry blonde, Alex just stole my heart." Rory looked dreamy, floating in the air.

"Back off she's MINE." Benny growled and glared at Rory.

"Have fun!" I smirked, walking toward the door of the cafeteria.

"What about my kiss?" Benny shouted.

"Yeah well… I tricked you. Later!"

"Benny, I need to tell you something." Ethan said with concern.

"Me too. That my friend is my future bride."

"Focus, Benny FOCUS." Ethan shook Benny to snap him out of it. "I had a vision about Alex. One looked scary and the other one was cheerful,"

"So what you're saying is there's two Alex's?"

"I'm pretty sure." Ethan responded back.

"That's great!" Benny said excitedly.

"Why are you excited? WE COULD GET KILLED,"

"E, there are two of them. If I don't get one of them, I can get the other!" Benny explained.

"What's wrong with you dude?" Ethan shook his head and put his hand on his forehead.

**The next few chapters may seem boring for a bit but I promise it'll get better after that. **


	5. Surprises

"So what you're saying is, there's one nice and one evil one?" Benny rephrased.

"Wow when you say it, it's much easier to follow." Ethan realized.

"Look, we'll talk about this later after I finish detention."

**Detention**

"Alex Russo, You're late. " An unhappy voice announced across the whole classroom.

"Yeah, yeah." I responded back and sat down in a seat.

"I'll be right back you two." The teacher gave a _'even though I'm not here, I'm still watching you' _look.

Two? I thought I was the only-

"Hey beautiful." Benny appeared out of nowhere and sat next to me.

"Ohmygod." I put my head on the table. "Why are you here?" I mumbled.

"I accidently tripped a teacher while walking to class."

"WHAT A REBEL," I pointed out.

"I know right. You, me in a room, ALONE on a Friday afternoon." Benny winked and emphasized the word 'alone' giving Alex some kind of hint.

I was hoping he would catch my sarcasm. I thought he was a nerd. Apparently, he's a stupid nerd. So does that make him a nerd still? I'm confused but who said I cared?

"OH MY GAWSH. We should make out or something." I said sarcastically.

"You just read my mind."

"Pucker up!" I told him.

He moves closer to me and when our lips were about to touch, the teacher opened the door. Thank you! I wasn't actually going to kiss him anyways.

"As much as I don't want to be here, go home." The teacher demanded and went home.

When the teacher says to go home, I got up and picked up my bag.

"What about our make out session?"

"I was being sarcastic smart one." I used magic to get out of there before he could respond, getting home in a flash. Benny walked to Ethan's house to see Ethan and Sarah on the couch. Ethan's parents weren't home and Jane was at her friend's sleepover. He took the key under the mat and opened the door. Ethan and Sarah were watching a Saw movie when Benny opened the door, making them jump.

"Get a room lovebirds." Benny teasely intruded.

"Benny!" Ethan took Benny to the side and whispered, "What are you doing here?"

"We always play Halo on Fridays." Benny told him and looked at him.

"Oh yeah. I remembered." Ethan nervously laughed.

"Uh huh. But if you want to cuddle with Sarah, that's fine too." He smirked and walked around the neighborhood.

"PSH, I DIDN'T WANT TO CUDDLE." Ethan shouted, making Sarah looked at him.

"ANYWAYS, let's get back to the movie,"

"Hello?" Benny answered his cellphone.

"Benny, come quick. I have a surprise for you." Grandma Weir said.

"I love surprises." Benny hung up and walked into Grandma Weir's house.

"Benny, this is Alex R-"

"This is the best surprise EVER." Benny ran towards Alex and gave her a tight hug.

"Alex isn't the surprise Benny," She hands Benny a night blue colored wand.

"Do I still get to keep Alex?"

"NO," I yelled, pushing him away from me

"Alex will be your tutor every week," Grandma Weir smirked, disappearing to the wizard world.

"WAIT." I shouted and she disappeared in midair. Benny looked at me and smiled.

"Well, looks like we meet again. You know, instead of learning about magic, maybe we can finish what we were about to start." Benny winked and I got my wand out.

"Don't make me use it" I told him.

"So, you up for it or."

"JUST GET INTO THE WIZARD LAIR." I exclaimed.

**SO, I was thinking, if I should post 2 chapters tomorrow because their kinda ehh and I also want to get to a certain chapter that gets exciting. **


	6. Disaster

**1 hour later**

"Practice with the dummy, I'll be right back."

"Are you calling me a dummy?" Benny asked.

"You're an idiot." I went upstairs to find some coke. All I found was some water and some weird substances. I heard a huge crash, so I went back downstairs. The whole lair was a mess. Tip. Never leave a level -1 spellcaster alone. And yes, I did say -1.

"WHAT HAPPENED?" I yelled.

"I was practicing and my hand accidently slipped which made my wand hit something and VOLA. This happens." Benny explained while doing hand movements.

"Do you really need those wrist straps for your wand?"

"What happened here?" Grandma Weir came down the stairs and looked around.

"Alex and I were practicing," Benny gives a nervous laugh.

"You two better clean this up tomorrow morning with NO magic or else."

"I DIDN'T DO ANYTHING!" I tried to explain but she just shook her head and went to her room. "This is all your fault!" I glared at Benny.

"So... Can we make out now?" Benny smiled.

"I'll be here at 10." I told him and disappeared. Ugh. I have to spend my Saturday cleaning for something I DIDN'T DO. Normally, I would not go and do it but old people are beast at punishments within punishments. Plus, she might not pay me for the spellcaster lesson. Even if I made a duplicate of myself, she would know.

Benny left the lair and went upstairs. Grandma Weir told him how he wasn't ready for magic if he's going to just mess around. He begged and pleaded for her to give him another chance. She thought about it and agreed, "Fine, only if you don't goof around magic"

The next day, I got to Grandma Weir's lair with a snap. I looked around and saw Benny already cleaning.

"Hey,"

Benny jumps a little, dropping the glass and turns around. "How did you-"

"Magic," I finished him. Grandma Weir came out of nowhere, putting some lemonade on the table; she saw me and gave me a look. I sighed, giving her my wand. She left and I looked at Benny. Without magic, this could take 10 hours. Why me?


	7. Unknown Caller

"You missed a spot," I drank my ice cold lemonade.  
>"You're supposed to help too,"<p>

"I am helping, I'm telling you what to do," I responded back.

"I mean it,"  
>"Look, I don't do cleaning. And why should I clean for something I didn't destroy?" I bellowed, shooting him a glare.<p>

A few hours later, and the reason why I'm skipping the cleaning part is because CLEANING IS BORING. Who cleans anyways? Not me! The place is finally sparkly clean. Yes, I was forced to help because Grandma Weir wasn't going to pay for the time I spent with Benny who was trying to hitting on me every five minutes. Benny puts his cleaning stuff down and sits on the cleaned couch. Grandma Weir was so peppy that she gave me my wand back and extra pay!

"Alex?"  
>"No, I'm not making out with you." I snapped at him.<br>"I wasn't going to ask you that but-"  
>"You were thinking that,"<br>"Okay fine, I was thinking that but do you want to go get some Ice cream or something? We deserve it."

I use my wand to make a huge ice cream sundae appear right in front of Benny.  
>"<strong>There.<strong> We got Ice cream."  
>"I'm guessing that you're still mad at me?"<br>"NO REALLY." I rolled my eyes.  
>"You want the ice cream or."<br>"I'm out." I raised my wand. "I'm taking the ice cream too"

The next day, I was exploring the neighborhood to find my next victim. Oh the things I do.

"Hi!" A blonde boy said, coming out of nowhere.

"Where did you-"

"I'm a **Vampire Ninja!"**

"You're a vampire? That reminds me of Justin crying over Juliet."

"What are you doing here wondering around, Wizard of the year?"

"What- How did you know that?"

"Benny had a magazine of you"

"Who's Benny?" I asked and walked away.

"Wait!"

"What?"

"You're leaving me here?"

I rolled my eyes and left him standing there. Thirty minutes later, I get a call from an unknown number.

"Hello Alex,"

"Who is this?" I asked.

"I'm you." The unknown voice said.

"I'm confused, what are you saying?"

A shadow appears behind me. I turn around and see….

**Confusing huh? (; Can anyone guess?**


	8. 2 Alex's

I see… another **ME**. How did this happen? And if you were wondering, I am NOT going to do the stupid mirror thing with the other me. That's just plain stupid.

"Well, well, well. Looks like we got a poser."

"What are you talking about? I'm the one and ONLY Alex Russo," I snapped.

"Not anymore. I'm here to ruin your life,"

"Please, you can't even ruin my life; I am the queen of ruining lives."

"So am I, By the way, Have fun at school tomorrow. You'll see A LOT of me," And within that moment, she disappeared. School? I don't even start until Wednesday. Which means…? This is bad.

I call Justin for help, he helps me with why someone would make a duplicate of me and ruin my life. We think of the possible people, Gigi? She's not magical and surely doesn't deserve any powers. The dark angels? They're too weak. Stevie? I'm pretty sure she's dead. Who is it?

I **hate **Monday mornings. Can I just say that Monday shouldn't exist? I skate my way to White Chapel High. The school I was supposed to start later but HERE I AM. I find my way to the main office and ask if I can get another schedule plus a locker combo. They question why and I just say, "Oh, I lost it." They told me to make sure I don't lose it, then gave it to me and said, 'have a good day.' Like I had one.

"Then she asked who Benny was," Rory explained.

"Are you sure that was even Alex?" Ethan asked.

"Totally, she looked like she was on Friday."

"Quiet, she's coming." Benny punched both of their arms.

I looked around to find my locker. I finally get to my locker, finding a note on my locker.

"Good Morning Alex, You're on the cheerleading squad! See you soon. (;"

Cheerleading? Please no. I can't go through the pain again.

"Hey Alex," A short black haired boy said.

"Hey…."

"Ethan, Don't you remember? We met on Friday," He finished for me.

Oh great, I'm friends with nerds. Great way to start the school year.

"And you remember me right?" A tall messy brown hair boy popped up.

"Yeah, you're…"

"My name's Benny remember? We have like every single class together, we were in detention and you're my wizard tutor."

Wait, WHAT? Wizard tutor? No no no. She did not sign me up to be a wizard tutor.

"Oh yeah…" I responded trying to think of what she did. The whole cheerleading squad came up to us.

"Congratulations Alex! You're a cheerleader! Here's your uniform. Cheerleading is on Thursdays," The head leader told me, giving me a uniform.

Oh yay.

"Bye Alex!" The cheerleaders left, making me hold a cheerleading outfit.

"You're a cheerleader? You don't seem like that kind of girl," Ethan told me.

"Yeah but someone else does…" I mumbled.

"Cheerleaders are hot. " Benny blurted out. "Just saying."

I roll my eyes and go to the bathroom. I look at myself in the mirror and see the other Alex coming out of the bathroom stall.

"Hey Alex, Aren't you excited that you're a cheerleader!"

"Are you serious? I hate cheerleading!" I shouted.

"Great! I think you'll be a great addition to the quad," The other Alex teased

"Oh shut it. Why don't you talk to someone that actually cares?" I snapped

"Alex Russo, you're wanted in the principal's office NOW,"

"Looks like someone needs to go to the principal's office." The other Alex taunted

"Ugh," I ran out of the bathroom and into the principal's office.


	9. Locker Mix up

**Been busy, sorry. I have a couple of ideas on what will happen next. **

"Do you know why you're here?" The principal asked.

"Not really…" I admitted.

"How could you not remember such a thing? You pushed a teacher into the school pool,"

"That little-"

"Alex, I know being the new girl is hard so you have 3 weeks of detention,"

"Really? That's all?" I asked.

"Only for this time, now run along. I have better things to do that talk,"

"Did you hear? Alex got 3 weeks of detention," Ethan told Benny.

"What did she do?"

"Push a teacher into the school pool,"

"Oh."

Benny and Ethan, get slammed into the lockers, they turn a simple 90 degrees to see Alex standing there with her arms crossed.

Ethan looked at Alex with a small glare.

"What was that for?"

"Gossiping behind my back," She answered, walking away.

I finally get out of the principal's office. I have 3 weeks of detention. Great. I was supposed to hang out with Harper every Friday after school. Ugh. I open my locker to see those nerds again. They look at me terrified. Weird. They're supposed to look like that **AFTER** I do something to them.

"What? Did you see a ghost?" I laughed.

"No, you slammed us into the lockers,"

"I did?" I questioned.

"UH YEAH, like 1 minute ago." Ethan said.

I slam my locker door and walk the opposite way than the other Alex. Why is she ruining **MY FUN. **

"I forgot to do something,"Alex remembered.

"Didn't you go the other way-"

Alex kicked Ethan in the shin, taking his wallet. Then she ran away laughing, making Ethan belittered.

I walk toward my locker again due to the fact that I forgot to take one of my books to hid in so I could sleep during class.

"Here, TAKE MY WALLET. Don't hurt me!" Benny threw my wallet at me with a scared look.

"Sweet, Thanks," I took my book out of my locker, disappearing to my next class.

"At least she didn't kill us," Benny told Ethan.

"I think she just killed me a little," Ethan confessed.


	10. Lunch accidents

"Oh look who it is, Little miss too cool for school," Erica taunted. She was wearing a black sparkly dusk shirt with blue jeans.

"And who are you?" I asked.

"You don't remember me? It's Erica, Your worst nightmare." As she hissed, her sharp fangs came out.

"Haha, My worst nightmare? My nightmares have nightmares about me. It's not even funny."

"I didn't expect that."

"And Dusk? I have no comment on that." I walk to my locker to poof up a frappuccino.

"Erica, Calm down," Sarah said.

"SHE DID **NOT** INSULT DUSK." 

"She stole my wallet and kicked me in the shin!" Ethan told them, looking at Alex.

"She's coming,"

"Oh hey guys," Alex greeted, smirking

"What are you doing here?" Ethan asked.

"I was just around and I decided to buy some extra food. Want some?"

"Sure, I'm starving." Ethan said with look that he's about to die if he doesn't eat anything in the next 5 minutes.

Alex takes her sandwich and shoves it in Ethan's mouth, then pours her soup all over him.

"HEY, LOOKS LIKE THE NERD HAD AN ACCIDENT!" Alex announced across the cafeteria.

Everyone looks over at Ethan and bursts out laughing. Ethan on the other hand, hides under the table.

"You want some of this nerd?" She asked Benny.

"If you mean by kissing you then yes,"

Alex rolled her eyes and looks at Sarah.

"You look fat in that dress," Alex told her.

"Well, Enjoy your lunch. Alex added, snickering away.

The laughter dies down and everyone goes back to talking with their table. I go to the nerd table and see some of o my 'friends'.

"Hey guys-" I greeted.

"What's your problem?" Sarah yelled at me.

"What are you talking about? And what happened to him? Looks like a cafe threw up on him."

"Are you seriously asking that question? You were here 2 minutes ago." 

"I was-"

"YES, and for your information, Dusk is the best movie EVER," Erica interrupted.

"Okay? Good for you?"

"You are such a shallow brat who hardly has a heart" Sarah bellowed. (?)

"Wait, What did I do?"

"You told everyone Ethan had an 'accident' which I believed for a second," Rory said.

"Accident?" I repeated.

~Flashback~

Gigi poured a full bottle of water on the spot in front of me.

"HEY LOOK EVERYONE, ALEX RUSSO HAD AN ACCIDENT!" She announced at everyone on the playground.

Tears start forming in my eyes, The only thing I could see is the blurry kids laughing at me. This was so embarrassing. I run into the bathroom, hiding in a stall.

~End of flashback~

I open my eyes, breathing heavily.

They all look at me with mixed expressions.

"I have to go." I told them, with tears falling down my cheeks.

"Wait," Ethan stopped me.

I ignored him and left school.

**If anyone has any suggestions on what should happen in the next few chapters, ideas appreciated. I'm doing RoryxErica in this story and I got ideas for them. (; **


	11. Tied up

**Note to the people that gave me ideas. Your ideas may not end up in this chapter or 2 chapters but your ideas will be used very soon. **

For about two weeks, I had the worst weeks ever. I got humiliated by what the duplicate kept doing to me. Cheerleading was a **'BLAST'**. I apparently messed up the human pyramid. Benny was hitting on me more than ever. The duplicate pushed it too far.

A few days later, the duplicate Alex and I were nowhere to be seen in White Chapel. Missing posters were hung everywhere. Every hour, Benny would knock on my house door but I wouldn't answer. Eventually, he gave up and went to Ethan's house where Sarah was babysitting Jane.

"Is Alex there?" Ethan asked.

"I don't know, no one answered." Benny said.

"I feel bad," Sarah admitted in front of everyone.

"She kind of deserved it by the way she was treating us," Ethan added.

"I wonder what happened to her," Benny questioned.

"So you're just going to tie me to this chair?" I asked.

"Not just that, you have 5 days until you get burned to pieces." The duplicate moved toward a red button, pushing it making a small pool of lava appear below me.

"You expect me to get out of this? Psh, that's easy."

"Okay, if it's so easy, show me," She smirked.

I thought for a straight 3 minutes. Then finally spoke, " I can't do it when you're looking."

"Pathetic, little Alex." She took my wand out of my boot and disappeared, making me start to struggle.

Four days later, I was surprisingly not starving because of remembering that pancake spell. Ever since I've been tied up, I've been keeping myself busy by singing some random songs from my iPod. But in the back of my head, I was wishing I could remember the spell to untie me. I have one more day until I shrivel up. This duplicate is a good rope tier. Rope… _**HOOCUS ROPEUS**__! _I yelled.

A moment later, I was untied. I jumped over the little section of lava and I ran around finding my way out.

About 10 minutes later, I stand upon the only door in the whole abandoned warehouse. I open the door to be taken to a very small room with stuff all around. I struggle to open the door but it wouldn't budge. I try leaning on it and kicking it to break the door but it's too hard.

"What's happening in your closet?" Benny asked.

"Tell me there isn't anything supernatural" Sarah sighed.

Ethan opens his closet door to see a body fall over.


	12. Putting the pieces together

I fall onto the floor and look up to see Benny, Ethan and Sarah. "Oh hello…" I nervously laughed.

"What are you doing in my closet?" Ethan asked.

I take a quick peek at Ethan's room. This reminds me of Justin.

"What is your closet doing in a warehouse?" I replied.

"What are you talking about? Do you have anything to explain Ms. Trouble Maker?"

I sighed and looked at Benny and Sarah. "Can I talk to Ethan?"

"Yeah, okay." Benny smiled.

"I mean ALONE."

"I'm watching you, Alex." Sarah warned me. They left the room and went downstairs.

"Spill," Ethan demanded.

" . I NEED YOUR HELP." I blurted out quickly.

"Umm… A little slower would be nice." He scratched his head.

"There's a duplicate of me ruining my life. I don't usually ask for help, but I really need it."

"Wait, you weren't the one that took my wallet and humiliated me?" He questioned.

"I would have done that anyways but not that way." I admitted.

"It makes sense now. I'll help. And one thing, why is my closet doing in a warehouse?"

I explained the whole story from beginning of the move to the present. He smiling for some reason and looks at me.

"I guess there's another trouble maker in town,"

"Wait what?" I questioned.

Pretty soon, I was forced to dress into a cheerleading outfit.

**Sorry it's so short. I've been doing some last minute things. **


	13. Cheer for Trouble!

**School's starting. Sorry I stopped updating for a little. I'm too busy, So 1 chapter per week depending on if I have time or if I'm in a really happy mood. If I am then probably more. **

"Tell me why you have a cheerleading outfit?" I asked, fixing the cheerleading skirt.

"It's a long story..." Ethan scratched his head.

We went downstairs and saw Sarah, Benny, Erica and Rory. We told them the whole story, and come up with a plan while Benny was somewhat drooling over me.

"What does the cheerleading outfit have to do with the plan?"

"Mean people can't handle a peppy cheerleader running around them all day." Sarah said.

"And you look hot." Benny added, winking.

"SO are you a dusker or." Erica asked.

Let's just get this over with.

The next day, everything was set up before hand. Erica Rory were at one corner with marbles and Ethan, Sarah and Benny were at other sections of the school.

"Ready?" Ethan said with a smirk on his face.

"Ready!" We all whispered loudly.

We see my duplicate enter the school knocking things and people in her way. I fix the cheerleading skirt and skip towards her.

"HEY ALEX HOW ARE YOU TODAY?" I shouted at the top of my lungs.

"What, do you have no respect for yourself?"

"Are you a debbie downer, cause I hear a thundershower!" I clapped in front of the duplicate's face with my pom poms and skipped around.

"What is this some kind of sick joke?"

I shout more cheers at her making her lose her mind.

"I CAN'T TAKE IT ANYMORE. GET AWAY FROM ME RUSSO." She screamed, looking like she was about to pull her hair out.

"Anytime is cheering time, and cheering time is everytime. So cheer anytime that you 1,2,3,4!"

"UGH!" She ran as far away as she can from me until...

"Spill it!" Rory informed Erica.

Erica quickly pours the huge bucket of marbles on the floor. Before the duplicate can react, she tripped and fell into a small pool of marbles.

"Owww..." She moaned.

"Nice! I can't believe that actually worked!" Rory raised his hand up in the air waiting for Erica.

"Oh don't keep me hanging!" Rory added with a small whine.

I skip around and intentionally find the duplicate lying on the marbles. I wink at both Rory and Erica and open my mouth.

**I might post tomorrow. Long time no writing. **


End file.
